


Storyteller

by Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel



Series: I forgot to tell you that I love you [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel/pseuds/Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel
Summary: Since my level of english is not enough to write a full story, there are summaries of the #Marcaniel stories I wrote. I hope you'll enjoy them!A new supervillain appeared and Ladybug and Chat Noir disappeared. Paris is now a mess thanks to Storyteller.





	1. Papillon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le Conteur](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/506383) by Nathanciel. 

> Hi! I'm Nath... I mean everybody in the french fandom call me that! Last year I started to write a long saga concerning Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Marc Anciel. I wrote it in french... But recently I decided that I wanted to share the story in English too. But since I'm not really good at writing in English, I sent summaries of the story to some of my friends an told me it was a good idea to share it.
> 
> All of those fictions are parts of a whole series and develop several ideas and concepts, as well as show some parts of Paris. So I'm not okay with people re-using part of these stories in any ways.
> 
> They've all been printed into books and gifted to Thomas Astruc and Winny during the last edition if Japan Expo (2019).

Papillon is in his secret chamber. He feels really strong negative emotions: Angriness, A heartbreak, sadness and jealousy mixed alltogether and decides to used those to unveil a really powerful Supervillain called Storyteller. He has a weapon in each hand. In his left hand, he has a brush and can design and change reality as he want. In his right hand, he can cast spells. 

Except that like in the Evillustrator, this new akumatized person DOES NOT listen to a word of Papillon.

He's first spell makes Ladybug's miraculous disappearing and Chat Noir falling asleep in an eternal sleep. Only his Lady will be able to wake him up with a kiss, but since she's not there anymore.  
  
"Why did you do that Storyteller?"  
"If I can't have her, no one will!" 

Papillon threatens to take his new powers away from him but Storyteller is faster. He uses his power to cast Papillon away by locking him in his secret room and make his miraculous disfunctional. Papillon can't detransform, and loses contact with his creature.

His window closes. He's alone in the dark.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	2. Paris

Here is a descritpion of what happens during the reign of Storyteller. Paris changes face everyday : One day in black and white. One day, they're under the sea. One day it's a jungle. Parisians are either terrified, either excited by what could happen the next day. The rest of the country is watching carefully what happens to the capitale city. Some journalists try to enter the city to give info, but not all of them seems to be able to leave. Paris is a maze and you can find happiness or misery at every corner of the streets.

Storyteller is toying with people. Sometimes he makes them happy, sometimes he casts spells on them. Everybody fears him. Sometimes is sweet and after a few minutes he turns into an eveil imp. He talks to himself and forget about the rest of the world. When he's angry, Parisians are sure than thunderstorms and hurricanes will come. He's kind of scary and mad because it's seems he has double personnality.

Ladybug and Chat Noir noir are away. But people still hope they'll appear somewhere. They pray for their safety and can't wait for Paris to be as it was before.

We also learn that Marinette distributes miraculous to her friends. She found a way to make her friends finding their miraculous without her being seen. But they all fail and end up losing against Storyteller, who make their miraculous away. 

During night, He can be seen on Paris roof, singing, scream songs and dancing with a Ladybug puppet.

"I love her, But I love you too. You love me, but does she love me ? I want her to love me, But I want you to love me too, because I love you ? You love me ? I love me too… Look at me ! Forget about her ! Look at ME ! Love me ! I'm here ! I'm right here !"


	3. Alix

Alix spends time playing in Le Louvre with her friends. Every day Le Louvre looks different and she feels like Indiana Jones or Lara Croft, unveiling new treasures. When she is bored and she is sure that Le Louvre is safe, she invites her classmates to have fun with them.

By the end of the day, after her friends left, she finds a little box with an envelope for her with a name tag with her name (very Alice in wonderlandesque hahahaha). She reads the letter. It's from Ladybug, written on a computer to make sure no one can recognize her writing. Ladybug explains the situation, telling Alix that she is their last hope. Alix then remembers her adventure from **_Timetagger_** with adult herself. Ladybug wrote to her she cannot save Paris because a cast is spelled on her. Her miraculous disappeared and she can't transform. She doesn't know what happened to Chat Noir. So she asks her to go back in time to give Ladybug a message. She then give her a time and a place to meet when she's done with her mission. In the envelope, there is another sealed envelope for Ladybug. She opens the box, meets her kwami, tranforms and go back in time.

"TERRIER"

When she comes back to the present time, she finds Ladybug in front of her... really suprised that it worked. Ladybug explained she asked the past Ladybug to give her Miraculous back to her master in order to make sure she won't be able to lose them in prevention of this mission. Chat noir is not here. Alix is disappointed, but Ladybug reassures her telling her he's probably still under a spell by Storyteller and it's probably a different spell than Ladybug's spell. 

They decide to go after Storyteller and finally find him after a long walk into Paris' maze. He's casting a spell on someone who seems really happy. They finally discover the supervillain. He looks like a imp with a really strange crazy face. Red bed hair, all black and white, with a brush and a feather. Ladybug thinks the miraculous is in the feather as she saw the imp casts the spell with it.

Storyteller fights Ladybug and Bunnyx. Ladybug breaks his feather but nothing seems to happen. The imp gloats. However by doing that, all the written spells are now broken. Chat Noir appears and fights Storyteller.

Suddenly, Storyteller hears a voice in his head. He had forgotten about it. Papillon is back again, from from his spell. He 's so angry and pissed at his creation that for once, he decides to help Ladybug by punishing his champion. He takes away his akuma. Ladybug, Chat noir and Bunnyx don't really understand. but feel relieved that it's finally over. The fight is over and everything go back to normal.

They finally discover who's behind Storyteller, sitting on the ground, confused.


	4. Nath and Marc

Nath and Marc are confused, their butt on the ground, in the street. They're in front of Ladybug, Chat Noir and Bunnyx. They are surprised to discover them. Nath and Marc don't understand what happened and why they're here but when they see each other, they hug in fear and relief. Marc asks about the situation.

"You made a mess of Paris for 3 weeks, guys!"  
"You made my miraculous disappear."  
"I had the longest nap ever!"

Nath feels bad, he knows that everything is his fault. He thinks that Marc and he got akumatized because of him. He gets up, helps Marc to get up and apologize to the superheroes before leaving. Marc apologized too, explaining that he is also at faault and asks Ladybug and Chat noir to forgive him about this situation. There is no problem for them, they know they're good guys.

Before disappearing, Bunnyx asks Marc to take care of Nath. He says that he will and they get their separate ways. Marc is going after Nath who's going back home really sad. They walk side by side in the street in silence. Back home Marc fells on Nath's bed, and recollects memories of what happened before they get akumatized. He recalls them having kind of a fight over a scene that Marc didn't want to write for the comic : Evillustrator kissing Ladybug. Nath wanted to include that in the new chapter for more tension in Ladybug and Chat Noir's relationship. But Marc refused. He knows that he is jealous of a story and feels pathetic for that.

He thinks that whatever happens in reality, Nath would never be able to fall in love with him anyways since he is a boy. He sits and apologized to Nathaniel, telling him he will write the scene, because it's Nath comic after all. He knows that nath will remain silent until he deals with this. Nathaniel is super sad and comes to Marc. He hugs him deeply and thightly, apologizing. He doesn't want to fight with Marc over their comic because he is to afraid to lose the only friend he love deeply. 

They hug each other and stay like that for a long time, in silence.

Fin

* * *

You can find all the other stories of this saga here : [I forgot to tell you that I love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185945)


End file.
